


Fall

by shesgottheknife



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, SPN MAFIA VERSE, V: STRICTLY BUSINESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy and Dmitri chill at the Farmhouse Property. For Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

Roddy loved fall the best. The air was crisp and clean, the leaves changing colors and falling, turning into a crunchy pathway as he held Dmitri's hand walking out to the field. The Farmhouse upstate was the only place they didn't have to worry about prying eyes.

Finally out past where the horses are kept, they stop by the small creek that runs through the property. Old oak trees line the area and Roddy spreads a blanket out under one of them. Neither of them speak, they don't need to, They take off their suit jackets and their button down shirts because out here, they are not Roderick and Dmitri McLeod. They are just _them._

When Dmitri's high, he talks about the cosmos, about angels and demons.

But when's not, like today, they don't need to speak. The only sounds they need are the beating of each other's hearts, the sound of the air moving in and out of their lungs, and the babbling of the happy creek. 

Dmitri's left hand rests on Roddy's arm and he covers it with his own. Roddy twists the wedding ring on his lover's finger and smiles. It took him awhile to get used to the fact that Dmitri was married--not to him. But he figured he had no room to speak, since he was married to someone else as well. But in his mind, and in Dmitri's, too, he hoped, that ring wasn't for Bella; no, not at all. It was for Roddy. 

_Per ardua, ad astra_ , he had etched on the inside of Dmitri's wedding band.

He meant it. Those same stars they looked at practically every night. _Through struggles, to the stars._ No matter what the day brought, the stars were there, every night. Just like they were for each other.

Roddy slid a leg over one of Dmitri's as they lie there, comfortable, content.

"Kitten," Roddy said. 

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Dmitri smiles, "I love you, too, my King."


End file.
